


Roses

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, literally only dean/ginny for like one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: Ginny never showed up to their date.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> My third fanfic! I'm so excited! But on a more serious note, if angst isn't your thing, you probably shouldn't read this.

Harry was now glad that he had accepted the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday. It had been a gift of sentimental value, owing to the fact that it had previously belonged to her now – _dead_ – brother.

Harry found that he could clearly remember that day, as he sat at an empty table at a restaurant, stirring his water around with a straw he had picked up nearby.

* * *

_“Harry, dear, I have something I’d like to give you,” Mrs. Weasley told Harry, as she approached the reclusive teen (now adult). “What is it?” Harry inquired politely, still a bit awed at the fact that people were willing to give him birthday presents. The Dursleys had not been good for self-esteem._

_Mrs. Weasley only smiled kindly in response, as she held out a vintage watch made of bronze and brass, the clock in the middle covered in a thick layer of impenetrable glass. “I-don’t-thank you,” Harry stammered eloquently, seemingly at a loss for words. Mrs. Weasley only chuckled softly and patted Harry gently on the back. “Happy birthday, dear,” she whispered one more time, as she slipped away from the kitchen to leave Harry in peace._

_Harry felt a slow smile reach his face, as he glanced at his new watch again. The gift meant a lot to him, and Harry was determined to cherish it, although he doubted that he would ever need to use it for its original purpose. That was what clocks were for, after all._

* * *

It seemed now, however, Harry would find a use for the watch after all as he checked it for the thousandth time that hour, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his female counterpart.

"Sir?"

Harry's head shot up, as he was brought back to reality from his musings. A man was standing in front of him, wearing a signature waiter's outfit, with a pen tucked away behind his ear, and holding an open notepad. "Are you ready to order?"

"I-" Harry stammered, his grip on the bouquet of roses in his hand slipping. "Have a good day," he muttered, dropping a few Galleons onto the table for the glass of water he had gotten. Harry gathered his things up and briskly strode out the door of the restaurant, the door slamming a distant echo behind him as he walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

The night air was sharp and cold, as it was currently January, and Harry found himself involuntarily wrapping his coat around himself a bit tighter, his boots roughly pacing the snow covering the usually rocky pathway.

Harry let out a bitter laugh. He hadn't even expected Ginny to accept his offer to a date at a new restaurant in Hogsmeade, so he really shouldn't be upset that Ginny had stood him up. At least Harry had made it this far.

But when Harry entered the castle, embracing the warmth that came with it, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what could have happened to make Ginny stand him up. _Perhaps she had taken his date offer as a big joke_ , Harry thought miserably as he trudged through the halls of the castle, careful to avoid any wandering prefects or teachers. The last thing he needed now was a detention.

Sooner than he realized, Harry was standing in front of the portrait of the _Fat Lady_. “Dilligrout,” Harry mumbled dully to her, and stepped inside the common room as soon as the portrait swung open to admit entrance to him.

As Harry stepped into the common room, fully prepared to sleep for a long time as soon as he reached his dorm, he was met with a sight that knocked all the air out of his lungs. Ginny and Dean were sitting together on the couch in front of the fireplace, heads pressed together, whispering to each other in voices so low Harry couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Ginny was wearing a fancy dress she only wore only on special occasions, and her face was tinted with a blush as she spoke with Dean, so absorbed into their conversation that she hadn't noticed Harry's sudden entrance into the common room.

 _Stupid, so stupid_ , Harry thought, willing himself not to cry as he saw Dean flash Ginny a charming smile that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Harry gulped, thinking of what would happen tomorrow morning once the news hit the gossip mill that Ginny Weasley had stood Harry Potter up on a date for another guy. Harry would, undoubtedly, be the laughingstock of the entire school. He could already hear the taunts, _famous Harry Potter couldn't get himself a girlfriend?_

He went cold as soon as Ginny looked away from Dean's face, and finally spotted Harry standing near the portrait entrance. Ginny's laughter faded abruptly, and the last thing Harry could see was Ginny standing up before he ran up the stairs to his dorm as fast as he could.

_“Harry, wait!”_

Harry felt tears burning his eyes as he ran up the stairs to the boys’ dorm, dropping the stupid roses he had bought for 20 galleons onto the stairs, not caring where they landed. Harry couldn't hear Ginny's panicked yelling over all his crying.

Harry could barely breathe as he opened the door to the boys’ dorm, and collapsed onto his bed, fitfully sobbing. Harry stuffed his face into his pillow with choked hiccups, hearing Ginny knocking on the door, pleading to be let in. Harry cried even harder, but he didn't open the door.

A bouquet of roses laid scattered and crumpled on the ground, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
